Unspoken
by Biocide
Summary: What are these.. green creatures? Is this some kind of joke? OcxTurtle of your choice. On Hold, ideas welcome
1. Clad in Black

_**A/N: **_**Okay, so i couldnt wait to post this. I'm even impatiant with my own stories owo"  
DO THE POLL **_**PLEASE!  
**_**Thanks and ****I hope you enjoy!**__

_Th-Thump… Th-Thump… Th-Thump…_

Hands on my knees, I leaned on them, gasping for air. Sweat beaded on my brow as I caught my breath. Wiping my forehead, I looked around myself. I stood on the roof of a high apartment building, trying to get my bearings. I sighed, closing my eyes as I breathed through my nose. I opened them again, before taking off.

The tails of my headband blew in the breeze as I ran from roof to roof, before I found myself in a tricky situation. Damn, forgot that there was a side street there…

My hands missed the ledge, I felt myself falling. Panic rose in my throat as I looked down, before it disappeared. I bounced off the cloth tent below me, confused shouts reached my ears before I used the momentum to flip, going back up and grab the edge. I flipped over the edge before the night owl pedestrians could come out from underneath the tall tent and see me.

It's been a good three hours since I snuck out, the moon was high in the sky before I met up with _them._

They were stealing some lady's purse and robbing her of her stuff, having the girl being knocked out cold. I huffed. Making sure my face was concealed, I leaped into action.

I back flipped onto the first of the seven guys, knocking him out cold. "Hey guys, looking for something?" I smirked when they whipped around, weapons ready. I used a roundhouse kick when the first two came rushing towards me. I tsked. "Don't you know any better?" I leaped and punched another guy in the face, before kneeing him in the gut. "Stealing is bad!" They came at me.

We leaped from roof to roof, looking for something to do, or rather, looking for someone's butt to kick. A scream made us run in another direction. Raph had that kind of glint in his eye again; he's been waiting for something to happen for a while now. The past few weeks have been strange; hardly any crimes have been taking place, which just makes all of us on edge. If something big was going to happen, we needed to be prepared for it if it cannot be prevented.

Raph, being the first one to the scene, suddenly stopped before the edge of the roof, making the rest of us skid to a halt.

"What's-"

"Shh. Look." Leo kneeled by the edge, pointing at something in the alley. I and my other brother looked, eyes widening as we took in the sight. Several Dragons were in the alley, all out cold. A movement in the shadows caught my eye. I saw someone standing over a woman, shifting in the shadows as they fidgeted with the woman's wrist.

"Who the shell is that?" I heard Leo ask, to which Raph growled.

"Someone who already took out all the fun."

"Raph, wait-" Too late. Raph jumped into the alley. Leo sighed before the rest of us followed suit.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Raph smirked, twirling his sais as he itched for a good fight.

The figure turned around, body tense when he saw us. As quick as they could, they took out a pair of tonfas out of their leg pockets, but was too slow. Raph was already charging before they could take them out completely. Raph jumped, yelling all the way with a smirk. The figure seemed to blur in that moment. Leaning low, they ran until they were almost underneath Raph. Taking out the tonfas, complete with a quick twirl, they stabbed one into Raph's stomach, then turned and delivered a swift kick to his side.

He crashed into the alley wall with a grunt, getting up with a glare.

"That was good… for a beginner."

I saw the person dressed in black get ready, going into a defense position, slowly twirling the tonfa pair. As one, they leaped at each other and started delivering blows, each one being blocked or dodged. Leo leaped into the fray, causing the black clad man stagger for a split second, blocking each of my brothers' blows, a tonfa for either of them. I looked to Mikey, shrugging with him before we ran towards our brothers to help.

We were going easy on him, but it seemed that the guy was getting a work out because before long, he was panting for breath. We managed to corner him, that's when I noticed that the woman was gone. Probably ran off when she saw four giant turtles fighting the enemy. Although, we're all the enemy to the average passerby.

Before long, their back was up against the wall before we stopped in our movements, weapons at the ready.

"Give up?" Leo asked, narrowed eyes watching the guy's every movements.

The guy wheezed for breath, taking a step forward, making us get ready for an attack. The guy put the tonfas away, back into the side leg pockets he first took them out of.

To our surprise, they back flipped; feet met the wall before they jumped over our heads, clearing a good 7 feet away from us. Before we could completely turn though, something made Mikey fall backwards with a yelp. The remainder of us looked back to the guy, only to be met with the sight of a twirling chain in one hand, a small ball at the end of the chain while a kusarigama, a small hand-held sickle, in the other hand was on the other end.

Raph rushed the guy, sais held between his fingers before he started throwing punches and kicks at the guy, the guy blocking and dodging all of them. The guy jumped back, throwing the chain with the ball on the end at him. Raph jumped back, throwing a sai at the chain the split second it was near the ground. Pinning the chain there, the guy only had a moment to tug on it in an effortless attempt at freeing the chain before Leo came out of nowhere and started attacking with his katanas.

I helped Mikey to his feet; he held his head as the wave of dizziness faded away before watching. The guy, going around in circles around his pinned down chain, kept dodging and blocking the attacks of our two oldest brothers.

"That guy's good." I nodded silently as we watched. I then looked down and noticed the end of the chain, eyes widening slightly.

"Guys-!" Too late. With a swift tug, the chain came free, along with the sai. The sai went straight at Leo as the ball crashed into Raph's plastron with a sickening crack of the chain. Leo blocked the sai but Raph was sent back before crashing his shell into the sidewalk. He groaned as Mikey and I joined the fight.

The guy noticed this, because he twirled the chain again, one end in each hand. Leo charged his left as Mikey and I charged from the right. He back flipped into the air, lashing each end of the chain to the side, hanging onto the middle. We thought nothing of it before Leo crashed into us, sending both me and Mikey to the floor as two cracks sounded out. I looked up after Leo rolled off with a groan. I couldn't contain the gasp when I saw the small sickle digging into his carapace; the ball had left a smudge on the other side of his shell.

"LEO!" Raph charged the guy again when he had landed, retrieving his other sai as he went. The guy had barely enough time to let go of the weapon and dodge one blade before getting struck by the other. He flew into the wall by the sheer power of the blow, groaning lowly as he slid to the ground. Mikey had to hold Raph back before he dealt anymore damage to the guy, who was slowly losing consciousness. I eased the sickle out of Leo's shell, luckily only the tip had managed to penetrate the hard shell, in one of the creased edges too. No blood was spilt, but how much pain Leo had faced was probably the reason for his blacking out, for he groaned quietly before opening his eyes.

Raph couldn't be held back; Mikey was slowly losing ground before Leo got up and told Raph to back down. Raph growled but Leo sent him a look before going over to the man on the ground. The guy groaned again, rubbing his head before being lifted by the front of his shirt by my blue bandana wearing brother.

"Who do you work for?" Leo glared into the man's half closed eyes as Leo held the man's body up easily. The guy answered with a punch to Leo's neck.

Leo dropped the guy, gasping for breath as the guy ran away from him, towards us. He leaped at the wall at the last second, running along on it before reaching the other side. He grabbed the rope like object that was around his torso before snapping it at us, the end hooking onto his kusarigama's chain, snapping it towards him to which he caught the handle with ease. Raph charged the guy, yelling in anger as Leo managed to recover from the blow to his jugular and went to join his brother, charging the man that took a step back while placing the chain weapon in its holster on the man's back. He took out a rondel dagger at the last second, dodging the first of many attacks from my brothers as Mikey and I rushed to join the battle again. I managed to whack the guy in the middle of his back as he jumped away from Mikey's nun-chucks, causing the man to gasp for breath, pausing in his moments as his breath was took away. Mikey hit him on the head with a swinging nun-chuck as Leo took that opportunity and slashed the man in one leg, then the side, just as Raph punched him in the gut before the guy was pushed away, flipping over my bo and landing in the middle of the street with a breathless gasp.

Leo chose the moment to close in on him, his katanas poised at ready for the bleeding man to get up.

That's when I took a good look at him. In the moonlight, I noticed that he was covered in head to toe in black. Black long sleeved shirt, even though it was warm out, long black pants, black combat boots, black fingerless gloves, and a black mask. The only thing I could see on him that wasn't black was his eyes and fingers. Black shin and arm guards shone in the moonlight, as well as his half hidden weapons. This guy was loaded with them! I saw that his skin tight pants were bulky with packed pockets, a tonfa on either side of his thigh pockets. Even the upper part of his arms had pockets, slightly bulky with small weapons. The rope like weapon was actually a rope dart, wrapped around his torso, over and under his shoulder, his kusarigama and chain were in a holster on his back, no doubt digging into his skin, and his rondel dagger laid a good yard or two away from him.

"I'll ask one more time; _who_ do you work for?" He growled, glaring at the man staring up at him on the hard floor. The man breathed raggedly, chest heaving as he struggled to breathe. I looked over his body, trying to see what damage he had caused himself and watching as he twitched a few muscles here and there; he seemed to be checking his body too because he cried out in pain when he tried moving his left arm.

Raph walked to the other side of him and stepped on the same arm, causing the man to scream. Odd, that's a little higher than I would've thought, but Mikey screams like a girl now and then too. Also the fact that he was still struggling to breathe might add to the effect.

When the man just continued trying not to cry out in pain again, trying to get used to the pain, Raph added pressure, earning a strangled groan.

"We'll let you leave, without any more harm, if you tell us." Leo said.

"But only if we like the answer." Raph growled.

The man opened his eyes; pain clouded them as he fought not to pass out from the pain.

"Guys, he's going to pass out if you-" I tried to warn, but Raph cut me off.

"Then we'll just _somehow_ wake him up." He smirked down at the man who caught the hidden threat. The man managed to catch his breath, but he just stared silently around at the four of us. Raph put more pressure on the guy's arm, making the man wince but stay silent.

"Too loyal to the bad guy that you'd risk your life, huh?" Leo glared as the man's eyes widened before glaring back up at him, struggling a bit. Raph lifted his foot from the arm it was on, before crashing it back down, earning us a muffled pain filled scream.

"Yeah, but loyal enough to go through all this pain? Who do you work for… the Shredder?" Raph interrerogated darkly.

Mikey must've noticed the look in the guy's eyes too because he put a hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Guys, I don't think this dude knows who the Shredder is..." Leo and Raph looked at him, before looking back down at the man again.

"Nah," Raph said after a moment of thought. "He's probably just trying to trick us." He smirked down at the guy as he leaned more onto his foot; the man squeezed his eyes shut in pain as he lay limp on the ground.

I walked over to the guy's head, kneeling beside him. I looked into his eyes when he heard me coming, trying to read them. The guy glared up at me, as I stared in confusion at the lack of actions the guy has done. I looked over his body when it hit me. Both shoulders dislocated, a cracked, if not broken, rib or two by the way his chest shook with every breath, bruising perhaps on every limb this guy has, cuts by the dozen here and there, a concussion by the way his pupils dilated differently while glaring up at me, sprained if not fractured ankle by the way he let it hang loose, a few slashes courtesy of my older brothers of course, then maybe a fractured leg by the way he stiffened it up.

This man couldn't struggle against us even if he tried.

I looked back at the guy's face before closing my eyes, shaking my head slowly.

"How'd you get the fractured leg?" I asked calmly, opening my eyes again. One of his eyes widened slightly before narrowing his eyes at me, a low growl rumbling in his throat as I got up and walked back over to Mikey.

"Guys! The Dragons woke up!" Mikey yelled, twirling his nun-chucks as he got into an attacking position. Raph got off the guy and readied his sais.

"Finally." He smirked.

Leo looked back as well, giving the guy his chance to make a move.

I looked back, only to be met with the sight of the guy standing up, holding up his right arm and throwing a small ball down.

"Smoke-" Too late, our group, and the Dragons, where hidden in the white smoke. When it cleared, the guy was gone, and the Dragons were confused as they looked at their two unconscious members, foot prints on both their faces. I looked up to the roof and saw the man back flip over it, disappearing into the dark.

Raph shrugs when he notices the disappearance of the man, then charges the Dragons, eager to fight again.


	2. He?

**A/N; Hey people who have been reading this non popular (yet) story so far! Sorry i havent updated so much, if you read my profile or my other story, My Life, you would know what happened to my laptop. RIP Toshiba laptop TT_TT**

**Anyways, got new laptop. Thank my dad for knowing me so well and getting an awesome warrenty. Anyways, got the next chapter all written up so the next update is all good to go. Just review, comment, flame, whatever. And if you happen to read my first Halo story, My Life (it's better than a first attempt at a fanfic, it's definatly NOT my first one written. It's borderlining on the 20th or something), or not, please do the poll. It's whether my OC for that story, Jay Sulley, should be paired up with somebody. Whether it's human or alien, i dont care; i just want to get the internal fight inside of the empty place i call my mind, settled. hell, even just review or PM me and tell me yes or no. If ya have a preference, tell me who and once i have enough votes (coughsofarihaveNONEcough) and i'll seriously get to writing.**

**Oh, and by the way- Kole... YOU ROCK! thank you thank you thank you(!) for the awesome review and feedback! That completely made my day right there, dude. Thank you so much!**

**Enjoy, review, PM, all that jazz.**

We haven't seen of the silent black-clad man for days, until exactly the week after our first encounter…

It was the night of a half moon; our breaths were visible in the early winter air. It was around midnight when we heard strangled screams in an alley on Main Street; we ran, hoping to find something to do after the almost uneventful week.

When we got there, we almost got hit with a flying Dragon, out cold before he could hit the pavement on the street. We looked back, met with the sight of the man clad in black send a powerful roundhouse kick to the chest of another Dragon, sending him crashing into the wall with an audible snap.

Two Dragons rushed the man, who jumped into the air, letting the thugs get underneath him before doing a half flip and grabbed the back of each of the guys' heads, bashing them together before gravity worked on the man and made him drop to the ground with a light thud. We watched from the shadows as more Dragons poured in through broken windows and busted down doors, before we made our move. We ran in, taking out the thugs before the only one left was being held by the unknown man. He kicked the thug's neck, sending him crashing into the brick wall before sending a rock at Raph's head as he whipped around.

Raph caught it with a smirk as he walked halfway towards the guy as he spoke. "You again? Didn't you learn your lesson last time?"

The man paused briefly in his movements before fluidly falling back into a defensive position, hands at the ready. Raph chuckled, ready to fight the guy when Leo put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him for now.

"Who are you?" Leo stepped in front of Raph, a hand on one of his katana's hilts.

The man stared silently at him, as he did last time before grabbing two small stick like objects from his pocket and getting into a stance.

Raph leaned back, rolling his eyes as he started to close in the distance between him and the man. "What are you going to do? Poke us to death?" He smirked.

What happened next surprised even Raph.

In a blink of an eye, Raph fell to the ground, unmoving. Behind him, was the man, holding the two sticks in his relaxed hands, poised.

"_Not exactly." _The unspoken words were obvious as the man silently waited for our reaction.

"RAPH!" Leo shouted, only to be met with muffled curses from a very po'ed brother of ours.

"Holy- dude he's fast!" Mikey exclaimed, taking a step back out of surprise.

I looked closer at the guy's hands. "Be careful guys, those are yawara's; they're used for hitting pressure points." I informed my brothers.

"Yer, gruff, fiffen teffin' me fis _now?"_ Raph growled, trying to glare back at me but only managing to twitch his head. I sent him a look, before looking back to the guy who hadn't moved an inch from his position.

Leo gripped the hilt of his katana before unsheathing it, preparing for the upcoming fight.

"I will ask you this again," He warned. "Who do you work for?"

The man only answered by lunging into the air towards us, hands poised with the two yawaras. Leo swung his sword, the man blocked it with an arm guard before flying back when Leo served a quick kick to the man's sternum. He twisted and kicked off the incoming wall before falling to his knees on the dirty floor. He doubled over, holding his torso and tucking his chin into his collar bone.

"Heh, so you still smart after last time, eh?" Leo readied his katana again, almost hiding the small smirk on his face. The guy stood, unsteady but stood none the less. He looked up at us, one hand holding his side as the other fiddles with a yawara.

My attention returns to Raphael on the ground, his body twitching as he tries to move.

"God… damn it…."

I look back up to see the man calmly walk towards us, both arms at his sides as his hands fiddle with the yawara pair. I tense along with my two brothers, Raph not paying attention to the man until he stops just before his head. His head twitches and jerks up until he can look up at the man. In one quick movement, the guy's foot connects with the area where Raph's neck and shoulder meet.

"GAH!" Raph cries out in pain, unable to do anything as his body is once again paralyzed. Leo jumps at the man, katanas at ready. The guy expected that, bringing his foot up and spinning on his heel as his foot connects to Leo's blades, unbalancing Leo as he manages to flip over the man. He charges the moment his feet hit the ground and slices at the man. The guy moves, dodging as Leo's blades miss by a mere inch everytime. Leo brings his swords up before slamming them down onto the man's arm guards. Struggling while landing on one knee, he never saw Leo's foot until it knocked the wind out of him, causing him to fly towards us; landing a few mere feet in front of us. Mikey and I sprang into action, his nun-chucks spinning as he leaps and my bo swings through the air before it collides with the man's upper body as Mikey hit him in the arm before the man could roll away.

The guy breathed a cry out in pain before he rolled to his knees, back to the wall.

"This dude's not so tough!" Mikey grinned, crossing his arms smugly. A clunk to the head stopped that. He cradled his head as I watched the yawara roll away briefly before turning my attention back to the man.

"That's what you get for being too smug, Mikey…" I sighed and twirled my bo, bringing it down by my side. "Listen, we're just trying to find out who you are and if you're working for the-"

"I'll… get you for…. That…!" Raph jerkidly ran at the man, sai ready in each hand before the guy dodged Raph with ease, two fingers striking under one arm as the other hand hit behind Raph's knees, bringing him down on his knees before trying to turn and slash at the man with his moveable arm. The man caught it and poked Raph's wrist, causing it to go limp before he quickly poked an area near Raph's elbow, letting it fall limply before he stepped away. In the few seconds it took, Leo was already charging the guy and jumped. The man ducked, prodding Leo's neck before letting him crash into Raph.

"Nice going dumbass…"

"Shut up."

Mikey just grinned before leaping into the air, getting above the man before bringing his nun-chucks down on the unsuspecting head. He smashed the guy's head into the concrete before receiving a blow to the head himself. The man bent backwards as his face met concrete and had managed to plant his feet on Mikey's face before flipping completely, scraping what was visible of his face in the process. Landing on his feet, he rolled forward before jabbing Mikey's neck, succeeding in making him immobile.

He proceeded to slowly get up, turning towards me as he slipped the remaining yawara into his sleeve pocket as he did so. I readied my bo before me, getting into a defensive stance.

"We don't have to fight, we can just talk and…" I trailed off when he didn't move, just staring at me silently while half out of the shadows. I sighed and readied my bo before going in for an attack.

Every blow I made, he dodged and blocked. Every blow he made, I dodged and blocked.

We both made an action to attack one another, when a nun-chuck hit him upside the head, causing both of us to pause in our movements.

I made the mistake in looking over at a grinning Mikey, half standing in the position he used to throw in. His grin was wiped off his face, and before he could get a word out, I greeted the frost covered floor.

I shakily got up as Don went down and readied my nun-chucks, my blood pumping in my ears. This hasn't happened for a while; I'm the last one standing for my brothers are unable to fight. I twirled my weapons of choice once, twice, as the man glanced at me over his shoulder. I gripped my weapons tight, narrowing my eyes at him.

But before we could do anything, we were taken by surprise.

The Dragons we had knocked out, regrouped and waited until their best chance to attack. _My_ only warning that we were under attack was when two jumped the guy from behind, bringing him down as others began to form a dog pile. _His_ only warning that we were under attack, was _being_ under attack.

I swiped my nun-chucks behind me, catching two punks off guard and knocking them right out, before bringing the back of my heel into the chest of a Dragon trying to get behind me.

In the corner of my eye, I saw the man crawling away from the dog pile, the Dragons, fighting one another in an attempt to see the man, didn't notice he was well away from them by now. Some Dragons did a stupid thing and made to go attack my helpless brothers, I saw to it that they couldn't get within 5 feet of them.

A thunk made me look over my shoulder, ableing me to see a thug fall down, a bruise forming on his head as a... what'd Donnie say they were? Yaw-something… rolled away from his head. I brought my nun-chucks of fury, haha, down on a Dragon's head. I jerked and turned around, being met with the sight of the man clad in black's back, him looking over his shoulder at me while blocking a crowbar inches from his face. I got the message in a split second and put my back against his, working together to fight off the Dragon scum.

Soon, there was no one left. We managed to either knock them all out, or made them run while protecting my paralyzed brothers all the while.

I wiped my forehead, putting my nun-chucks away as I started to turn around.

"Whoo, that was-" My body froze up before turning to butter. I tiredly gaze up at my attacker, narrowing them as the man leans over me. How did I end up on the ground? He lifts the lower half of his mask away from his face, allowing him to talk without a problem while still keeping his face covered.

"You underestimate me, _kid._" My eyes slowly widened as they leaned in, next to where my ear would be, looking at me in the corner of their eye; making the statement clear. They spoke low, barely above a whisper as a teasing smirk was heard in their voice. "I don't _like_ being underestimated." It barely registered to me that they leaned away, stepping over my head and walking towards the front of the alley. I could only lay, paralyzed, on the ground; waiting for my brothers to regain their mobility as I processed the newly learned information. Okay, just the one ego-killing fact.

_Holy shit… the dude's a _chick?

**A/N: Yes the character is a girl. I have this problem, because i'm a girl and i dont know what goes on in a guy's head most of the time so i cant really have male main oc's too often. Yeah... if anyone wants to help me, and gives me an idea for a new story, i'm all down for it (hopeful face, but you dont have to)**


	3. This is how i get when in pain

**A/N: YAY. **_**Finally **_** I update. Now I only have to update My Life again…**

**Sorry if it took so long, but **_**hey,**_** long chapter right? Well, long for me. Got back from Duluth. Damn I forgot how much I loved water! Now that I'm back, I miss Lake Superior and all it's glory… Anyways, enjoy!**

**Also: One vote for Donatello, zip for the others =P**

_Tap tsk tsk tisk ta-tap_

_Scribble_

Pause

_Uuuugh_

_Scrape_

…_.._

…_.._

_..._

…_.- __**CRASH**_

I breathed out through my nose before pinching the bridge of it.

God this is frustrating.

First; editor cancels our once-every-other-month visit and is leaving to go on vacation; then, ran into trouble last night on my way home from the grocery store. Come on, I only go grocery shopping once a flippin month and they just _choose_ to bother me _then?_ Anyways, then my editor called me, _on __my__ day off, _wanting to talk about how _nice the Caribbean was._ Dude, if I wanted to talk about how _nice_ the flippin _Caribbean_ was, I'd look at pictures and call my friend that _lives there,_ not having to _talk_ about how _nice _the_ flippin place is_with my_ editor._ But of _course_ I had to act all polite and _nice_ to her because _I _have to make a living and it's much harder to get a book published, _if your fucking editor hates your guts _because _you didn't want to flippin talk, about how nice the flippin Caribbean is, __**with your flippin editor!**_

Eh? Where was I? Oh yeah.

And _then…_ I have writer's block. Great. Just flippin great.

I sigh again, massaging my temples as I sat before my computer, before looking up at where the trash can landed; crumpled up papers littering the floor. Not that it mattered anyways; the floor was already covered with them. But looking up is what made me curse again, the dent in the wall was noticeable and was too low to put a painting there and not look too suspicious.

_Why are you so mad? This is what you wanted, isn't it? _Dreamed_ of, right? Be an author, live in Manhattan, New York with __three__ books already published, two more in the making. Living on your __**own.**_

… _Yeah, real swell. I knew it'd be hard, but not _this_ hard._

No, I'm not talking about the rent I have to pay for my two bedroom apartment, or the fact that I have no idea _why _I am paying rent for a two bedroom apartment since I live _alone. _Or the fact that every part of my body _hurts. _Or even the fact that I get jumped practically every other night, just _because._

No. it's the fact that every time I try to work on one of my books, I get writer's block. _Fucking writer's block!_ I don't know how much _you_ know, but know this: if you're an author with a deadline in a few months and have _absolutely nothing written_ on top of having _**writer's block(!)-**_ it's not good.

No, I have wrote something before I got my first book published. Yeah, I did this thing on a site on or something… changed my perspective on '.net' sites. Anyways, posted a lot of stories on there, before I began writing a book.

Actually, I have two deadlines. Because I am working on two books. One book isn't due until next August (which is great); but the other one is due after New Year's. And guess what? _It's the beginning of winter._

On top of _all of that,_ I have to do online schooling. _And get all A's and B's._ 'Cause if I don't, my parents swore that they'd haunt me for the rest of my life. I don't believe that, when they die, they'll be able to, but _hey,_ it's my _parents._ I'm _not_ gonna take any chances. They threatened me with that when I was 7. I am currently a young author of 17.

Even though I am 17, I started my senior year of high school this year. Yes I had skipped a grade; no I am not super smart. As I said before, _parents._

Ugh, enough about that; I'm bored.

I have _some _ideas for the books, but I just can't get the right words down. The books don't have to be any specific kind, though I usually stay with fiction.

The ideas I _do _have, well… kinda suck. One idea, that I've already started with one book, is ok… it might be decent enough to get published. But the rest of my ideas need to be flushed down a toilet because I can just _see_ the readers (that I _do_ have somehow) would just want to vomit 'cause it's such a common and overdone idea.

Ugh being an author can really suck sometimes.

I look down at my left hand, it wrapped up in a protective cast though it still hurts whenever I move flex my fingers. Though I'm right handed, it still makes my typing lag a great deal. A damned Dragon had gotten a hold of it and I chose that exact moment to flip him. Bad idea. I look down as I lean back into my chair, wincing. Two ribs broken, one cracked. Hairline fracture in my leg, I refuse a cast for it but it's still obvious something's messed up there if you look at the purple and blue swollen skin on my shin. Sprained ankle; thank goodness. I'd die if I couldn't be able to walk around, being cooped up in here as it is. But on the _small_ bright side, I was able to open my eye today.

I groaned before reaching into my drawer and taking out a pill bottle. Not bothering with the hassle, I shook a couple pills right from the bottle into my mouth and dry swallowed the painkillers. Head damage can be a real pain in the ass.

I sighed and got up, putting weight mostly on my good leg and walked over to the window. Pulling back the shades and squinting, I watched the busy people walk up and down the sidewalks, cars whizzing by them with no care except to make it to work on time for the night shift or to see their kids.

I rubbed my forehead before looking at the clock: 9 pm, still early for kids, late for overworking adults.

Grumbling, I limped into the bathroom and washed my hands. The cool water danced around my fingers before diving down the drain. I welcomed the soothing feeling before washing my face. Looking up, I studied the dark circles under my eye, how my eyelid couldn't stay up farther than half way, and the fact that my bruised eye was barely open. My dark maroon hair laid in disarray on my head as my gray eyes stared tiredly back at me.

I closed my eyes, once more letting a sigh go.

Having a quick thought of it, it flew out of my head before I turned towards my dark bedroom. Not bothering to change clothes, I got under the covers and snuggled into my pillow as I readied myself for an early sleep.

An hour passed. Then another.

_God damn it._

I got out of bed and changed clothes, all the while thinking:

_I'll bet some other people aren't sleeping… let's fix that._

I put on my mask; the only part of my body showing was the area for my eyes and bridge of my nose, along with my fingers from my fingerless gloves. Clad entirely in black, I went out the window, closed it, and leaped off the windowsill.

As I walked on a rooftop three blocks from my apartment complex, I looked around before noting the unbalanced weight of my upper body. I sighed, looking down at my wrist, now completely covered in the same tough metal as my arm and shin guards, making my balance uneasy. Got to be careful of that.

Before I realized it, I felt a familiar presence. I looked up; tense, only to realize I was surrounded, attackers hidden in the shadows around myself. I looked around, unable to mask the surprise my body language screamed.

"Is this the same guy from before? He looks wimpier in the light." I recognized red's voice as it sounded like he smirked; sais glinting from the shadows of the taller building beside the one we're standing on.

It's true… 'sides the wimpier part anyways. The only other time they've seen me in the light was when I was on the ground, under Hotshot's foot with Toothpick's blades poised over my body to finishme. I turned in his direction; no doubt Toothpick was near him anyways. Subconsciously my body slid into a defensive position, leg noticeably tense. It had only been two weeks since our last encounter, I forcing myself to lay on the down low to give my body the needed time to start healing.

I felt a pair of eyes on my leg from behind. Sending a glare in their general direction, I readied my hands; one in front, the other (wounded) down behind me.

"I would stay still if I were you." Toothpick's voice came from the right of me, my eyes searching the shadows for him until I caught the glint of his blades beside a chimney.

"Can't we just talk this out?" Came the voice behind me, making my head turn and look over my shoulder, able-ing me to see his silhouette against the near full moon.

"It's too late for that Don, he's in too deep to get out of this with a few simple words." Toothpick told this "Don" fella.

_Pacifist,_ I decided for him. _Now where is…_

"Come on guys, I've already told you! He's a _she._" Ah, there he is, by the heating vent a few feet away from Pacifist.

"Come on Mikey, you really expect us to believe that this silent wanna-be is a girl? Look at him, he's got no boobs!" Hotshot argued.

I'm glad for my mask, covering the irritated blush that dusted my cheeks. I couldn't help but momentarily glance down at my chest as the blood rushed to my face a little.

_Fuck you, Hotshot. Fuck. You._

"Come on, she had the voice of one!" Kid tried.

"Yeah, like I'd believe that. A girl can't fight like that, it's just against nature." Hotshot smirked in his voice.

"Hey, come on Ra-" Pacifist started, I didn't give him the chance. I leaped at Hotshot, clenching my jaw as I glared at him in fury. He dodged, laughing.

"What? Did I _offend_ the wuss?" He laughed. "Don't tell me that you're one of those pussies that defend gals and say that they're actually as good as guys at _fighting, _do you?"

He barely dodged when I appeared in front of him, lashing a hand out and cutting the end of his bandana, letting it flutter to the ground. I stared down at him, watching as he looked down at it, before slowly looking back up at me. The fire in his eyes seemed to glow in the shadows as he glared.

_Oh… shi-_

I flew back, getting the breath knocked out of me as my back meets the brick wall of the next building. I choke out a gasp as I seem to stay in place for a minute before I start falling towards the ground, the little breath I had leaves my body as I fall onto the roof.

I stagger to my feet, weakly hugging my ribs, fingers tenderly going over each one on my left side. The cracked rib from before was a few centimeters away from where it's supposed to be. I winced.

_Cracked rib just became broken._

I looked up at him, seeing his half shadowed features revealed a mad, yet satisfied expression. I rolled my eyes and, before I could think twice, I pressed my hand onto that newly broken rib. I suppressed a pain-filled yelp, pausing in my moments as the wave of pain racked my body, before I jerked my hand to the left; an audible _**snap**_ echoing throughout the still silence hanging in the cold winter air.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Pacifist and Kid wince and flinch, Toothpick and Hotshot didn't react.

I gently poked the rib, satisfied with how its set properly before rolling my shoulders, staring at Hotshot as the pain became more distant. I let my hand fall, slipping it into a pocket.

"Fine," My voice sounded low, slightly muffled from my mask. Sounded like a guy's voice. I still have no idea how wearing my mask makes my voice sounds like that instead of the usual soft voice I have, but I like it. Disguises my voice and I can usually have a good fight with someone without them underestimating me because I'm a girl. Not gonna happen with these guys; even when they think I'm a guy (except for Kid now), they _still_ underestimate me. Geez these guys need to get their egos checked…

I put both hands in my pockets now, taking a step forward. I stopped mid-step when Toothpick walked halfway out of the shadows on my left. I took a step back, good leg sliding back before I put my weight on it, hands still in my pockets.

"I will ask one more time. If you do not answer, we will be forced to go to drastic measures." Yeah, like you guys hadn't before when I practically got the snot beat outta me? But his voice wasn't cocky, wasn't ego boosting- no; he was serious. He spoke slowly, taking a step forward for each word as I matched his step with my own; keeping the distance between us even. "Who do you work for."

I tilted my head back and to the side, eyes half lidded as I thought about the not-so-much-of-a-question-but-an-order-to-do-as-i-say-and-spill-or-get-your-ass-kicked thing that he said. I rolled it in my mind for a moment, eyes keeping steady with his own gaze before I softly spoke in my reply.

"No one."

He charged, and I followed.

"Let's dance!" My hands clenched the weapons of choice and jumped over him at the last second, the tips of his katanas graze my stomach, giving me harmless cuts as I flipped and jumped on my heel, lashing out a foot to his shell, merely tapping it before he got out of reach. I tried to dodge the next set of blows, them leaving scratches of all sizes before he brought both katanas, crossed, down on me. Revealing my weapons, a deer horn knife in each hand, they glinted in the moonlight with his blades as I block the deadly attack. I could feel my shin start to hurt, causing me to wince inwardly. Hardly a few minutes into the fight and already signs of loss are showing.

I caught the glint in the corner of my eye, moving out of the way just in time when Hotshot came up on the side of me with his sais. I flipped backwards, only towards the waiting Kid and Pacifist. Kid seemingly reluctantly spun a nun-chuck at me, letting me dodge it easily in mid air while Pacifist swung his bo afterwards. And I, unable to dodge, took the blow to the leg. My bad leg.

A screech tore through my throat as I landed and rolled away from the two beings. Away from my attackers for now, my hands grabbed at my swollen leg, my teeth finding my lip and biting down hard, drawing blood as I managed to muffle the next scream. Tears didn't even spring to my eyes it was so painful. Glancing up to see that none of them are coming my way, I try to lay my shaking hand on my shin.

"_YOU GOD DAMNED SON OF A BITCHES!" _ The words left my mouth before they processed in my brain.

The sound of footfalls don't let me have the chance to check the obvious broken bone, making me get onto my good leg, unbalanced as I try and turn towards my attacker in time. Not fast enough, I receive a hard blow to the face, causing me to fly back a few yards and fall onto the rooftop of the next building.

Struggling to sit up, I managed to get a good split second glance before a fist collided to my eye, sending me back even more. I choked out a strangled cry as my bad leg bumped on the roof shingles after the rest of my body had hit.

I was quickly kicked in the side, a crack ringing in my ears before I slid and had my head collide with the brick siding of the connected building next door.

I didn't even get the chance to try and sit up before I felt someone grab the front of my shirt and lift me off the ground. I struggled to open my eyes, my pupils dilating in random patterns as I tried to make out my enemy.

"RAPH WAIT!" I vaguely make out another green form running towards us, behind the fist the one holding me up had ready to deliver to my face. I barely made out the one in front of me when I immediately recognized the second one's voice.

"Come on Kid…" I wheezed. "Stay out of this…" I blinked my eyes, blinking away the dark edges of my vision.

"Yeah Mikey," He turned around, swinging me with him in his grasp. He let go, letting me soar through the air. "Stay outta this!" I was spun in the air and felt my body crash into a heating vent, the ring of the metal rung through the air as I fell away from the body dent left behind.

Breathing heavily, I got onto my better leg, swaying slightly as I spat blood onto the ground. I wiped my mouth as I tried to stare at Hotshot, the world spinning as I tried to find balance.

Hotshot took a step forward but paused when I held up a finger.

"Now now… it wouldn't be a fair fight if one of us was too wounded, wouldn't it, Hotshot?" I smirked weakly before sitting down against the heating vent, gently stretching out my legs. I lifted my pant leg and whistled.

"Now that was a clean break…" I commented, looking past the swelling towards the white where my bone stuck out of place. Yup, hairline just snapped.

In one quick movement, my hands were on my shin, pulling the two points away from each other, before a snap echoed through the night air, only to be drowned out by a half held back scream from me.

I stood up, staggering before putting most of my weight on my better leg. I held my hands out at my sides, knives still in my grasp as I hold my palms up.

"That all you got Hotshot?" I smirked when I saw him clench his fists and take a step forward. "Come on," Bloody fingers made their way up to my face before I tapped my clothed cheek. "Give me one right here." Toothpick came outta the shadows and put a restricting hand on his shoulder before he could advance, stepping in front of him.

"She's just trying to get to you."

"What? You're just gonna let Toothpick boss you around like you're _lower_ than him? You're just going to _submit_ to him? … Like he's _better than you?_" I felt myself smirk when Hotshot shoved Toothpick away and started running at me.

"Raph!" Toothpick tried catching up to him, but Hotshot made it to me with a powerful blow to my jaw.

With a yelp, I flew back and bounced off the ground before rolling a few feet. I shakily got up, rubbing my jaw before stretching it open with a wince.

"Raph she's just trying to get to you!" Pacifist tried, jumping up on the roof we're on.

"Well it's working." I heard Toothpick mutter, earning a "Hey!" from Hotshot.

I pulled off the lower half of my mask to my chin, revealing the triumphant smirk plastered on my face. "Mission accomplished!" I held up a peace sign as I laughed softly at how both Toothpick and Pacifist gave me an annoyed look before their eyes widened as they took in my features.

I barely got the chance to see Kid's hidden smile before a fist connected to my face again. Instead of flying off the roof, a hand grabbed the front of my shirt before I could get out of reach. My head slumped back, letting me catch a glance at what's behind me before the hand shook me once, bringing my chin to rest on my collar bone before lolling to the side. My eyelids twitched, and when they opened I find that I am unable to open my right. Again.

My eyeball rolls in its socket before gazing up, not surprised when I see a pissed off Hotshot holding me up. My eye looks up into his furious glare, focusing before a small grin slides its way onto my face. His eyes narrow at me as my head rolls back once more, grin never wavering.

"What are you smiling at?" He growls. I smiled a little bit more, showing half bloody teeth.

"I bet you can't throw me very far."

"What kind of bet is that?" Kid asked, walking up to Pacifist as Toothpick starts walking towards Hotshot and I.

"I bet…" I said slowly, almost drunkenly, "that you couldn't throw me all the way to that pond over there." I twitched my head backwards towards one of Central Park's frozen ponds just 15 feet from the street next to the building we stand on.

"Why would I _want _to?" My grin grew; he's walking right into my trap.

"Because…" I lowered my voice and brought my head up, looking up at him with a sly grin. "Do you want to prove to Toothpick that you're lower than him? Weaker than him? … That he's _better than you?_"

That got to him.

"_Raph no!" _

My body jerked as his other hand found my bad leg and swung me around, before he let go, letting me fly backwards through the air.

Time seemed to slow as I looked around. I saw Hotshot's face, shocked when he realized what he had done, and then I saw Toothpick pick up speed, passing him. Pacifist started to follow him, but Kid was ahead of them both. He jumped off the rooftop after me, but as his foot left the building, I was already over the sidewalk across the street.

The moment before my back hit the grass, was the moment I realized what I had just done.

_Aw shit… not again._

I didn't stop there. When my body hit the ground, time seemed to return to normal.

I sped across the grass, before my lower back hit a rock first, knocking me into the air a couple feet before the back of my head smashed against the grass again. I slid across the ground, before coming to stop mere inches from the edge of the frozen pond.

My vision when black as my lungs screamed for air. It seemed like forever before I managed to get a gasp in, shakily letting it go after a moment, then taking another gasp of air. I blinked my eye, clearing my vision enough to be able to see through the black spots obscuring it. I lazily roll my head, snapping my eye shut and letting out a strangled scream.

Of fuck it hurts!

My body. My whole body hurts so much.

I clenched my jaw and forced my body to get up. It seemed like it took forever before I was on my good leg, bad one bent behind me as I watched Kid land on the grass and start to run over to me. I was leaning forward, breathing heavily. I closed my eye when the rest of Kid's team appeared in my line of sight.

I opened it again, to find Kid's face above mine. When did I get on the ground?

His lips were moving, panic in his eyes, before I pressed my lips in a thin line and rolled my lower torso back, kicking him in the chest and sending him barely a foot away as I rolled over and pushed myself onto an elbow.

Damn I hurt…

I shake the hand that was suddenly on my shoulder, off and punching him away, seeing him wobble two feet back, before I struggled to my feet. I swayed heavily on them before raising my heavy head and watched through a half lidded eye as the three others come closer before pausing at the sight of me standing. I smirked.

"S… See? I w… won the… bet… f-fucker." The smirk wiped off my face when I saw the three advance. Panic rose in my throat, causing me to stagger backwards. They seemed to speed up when I felt my foot slip just the little bit. I glanced down, seeing I was on the ice. I looked back up to see their mouths moving, but they were too differently built to try and make out. I took another step back before taking two more, balancing myself and trying to create more distance between me and my enemies.

A crack was the only thing to break the silence in my ears. I look down, eye stretched wide as cracks formed beneath my feet. I shot my head up, mouth agape, only to find myself falling down into the icy water.

Bubbles escaped my mouth at an alarming rate as I cut off the scream that formed in the air. I had enough sense to close my mouth, trapping what's left of the air inside. I whip my head around, flailing my limbs but the movements going too slow to do much of anything. Nothing but black. I looked up, seeing the half moon shimmer, my only light in this dark world. My limbs quickly grew stiff, restricting the feeling in them as I desperately tried to work them. The panic slowly eased until it was in the back of my mind, letting my stiff body move at the water's mercy.

I felt the lower half of my body float up, letting my back be the first of me to touch the sandy bottom as the rest of me followed. I let my head fall back on the sandy bed, closing my eye half way. It wasn't so bad actually, and right now, it felt like the softest bed I've ever laid on. Maybe I'll buy some sand and use it as a bed…

My eye drifted up until it locked on with the light simmering above me, my maroon hair showing dark brown in the pond as it half obscured my view of the pretty moon. I lost all feeling in my limbs, all in under the 30 long seconds I've been under water. My head tingled as I relaxed. Though my chest started to cramp up, I didn't care. I felt my eyelid slip shut, welcoming the promised deep sleep.


	4. So they ARE green, weird

**A/N: Ha, an update… to those who read My Life, I'm still working on the next chapter. I've been having writer's block with that one… those of you who read Forgotten, wont have to deal with me having that problem. I'm about two or three, maybe more, chapters ahead of the last update. This story, just got some new ideas but it'll still be slow. As you know, school's gonna start next month. Whoop-dee-fucking-doo. But on a brighter note (excluding people who don't like, or haven't played (YOU MUST)), Halo Reach is coming out next month as well! So, half looking forward, half not, for next month. Blah. Thank you's to Kole and Queen-Book-Luver999 for reviewing, and to those who alerted/fav'ed this fic. Enjoy ^^**

_Why does it feel like someone's sitting on my chest? Fuck… it's hard to breathe…_

_I tried moving, only to flinch as pain waved throughout my body. Bad choice. Okay, new plan. Work on opening eyes._

_I imagined myself grunting with effort as my eyelids didn't budge, and chuckled at the lame attempt for a joke. I tried more seriously this time. Crap, harder than you think. It's like when you've stayed up four nights in a row, with the help of sugar and caffeine, and just all of a sudden; __**crash.**__ Out like a light._

_Ha ha ha ha… owww…_

_Ok… ok… let's try this again... Is there such a way to exercise eyelids? Nah, didn't think so._

_Oh, wait, was that a twitch? Yes, I think it was! Damn I've got to stop being sarcastic in these kinds of situations…_

_Oh man… my head hurts… wait… am I moving?_

That got my eyes to move. They cracked open, before sliding shut. Again, it's like when you're trying to stay awake.

I tried some more.

Dark, blurry scenery…

_Shut_

Ok, little clearer…

What's that?

…

_Voices?_

…

_I can't… can't tell what is being said…_

Ugh I feel dizzy…

_Wait… it's getting clearer…_

"-Is crazy-"

_Crazy? Who's crazy?_

"-stupid-"

"-why are… this?"

"Have to hurry-"

"-maybe we-"

"idiot"

_Why do they seem familiar? … why am I shaking? It's getting… fuzzy… suddenly I'm…_

_**TURTLE~**_

My eyes snapped open. They moved, looking for someone but not seeing as well. My pupils shrank in the light before I clenched my eyes shut. Everything was dark… yet so very bright. I started to rub my eye with the heel of my palm, when I stopped. Or, _was_ stopped. My eyes looked down as a habit, unable to see the cold metal. I lifted my arm as high as it could go, stopping four inches above the fabric I'm laying on. My eyebrows furrowed, my mouth frowned. I shut my eyes, my eyelids burned. I opened them again, staring at the ceiling. I breathed in, the air smelled of disinfectants and… something else, it's hard to tell what with all that disinfectant in the air. Reminds me of a hospital…

I shot up, eyes wide. I struggled with my restraints. Only my wrists were bound with metal clasps. My breathing quickened. No matter how much I pulled and twisted the chains would not give.

My struggle must have made more noise than I had realized, as I heard fast footsteps coming my way, but it didn't matter to me now. The door opened, I didn't acknowledge it. I kept pulling at my restraints, until a hand was on my shoulder. I jerked away from the touch, head snapping up.

Holy shit they _are_ green…

Well, at least that got me to stop bruising my wrists. Wait… where was my cast? I moved that wrist. Yup, cast-free. My eyes never left the green figure. I swallowed the panic in my throat and tried sitting far away from the green figure. Green skin, no ears, unhuman looking nose, something on his chest… (or _was_ that its chest?) and a… purple bandana? It was silent between us as I slowly calmed down, but the chains did not slack in the slightest bit. I flinched when he moved, jerking my wrists and turning on the spot. With one arm still stick behind me, I scooted until my lower back dug into the metal bar, my feet in front of me as my body tensed. He paused, before slowly reaching over and grabbing a clipboard on the nightstand beside the bed. I narrowed my eyes as he unclipped a pen and put it to the paper.

"How do you feel?" My shoulders tensed more as he spoke.

I'm chained to a bed, no idea where I am, feeling like my whole body's been beaten to a pulp (which probably happened), and you ask me how I _feel?_ I feel fantastic, jackass.

I decided to keep quiet.

"Okay… can you tell me your name?" Nope. "Your age?" Nope. "Does anything hurt?" Fuck yeah. "Can you tell me anything?" Yes, just don't wanna. He sighed. "Can you even _speak?"_ Same answer. He frowned, his brown eyes flickering to the door. I slowly followed his gaze, then slowly back. If I moved too fast, the headache would get worse. He sighed again, more exasperated this time. He sat down in one of those rolling chairs, the back falling apart but seemed sturdy enough. He swung around towards a counter filled with who-knows-what. Okay, cotton balls, bandages, ointments and creams, but who cares? I don't. That let me get a better look at him.

_Is that a shell? What is this guy, a turtle?_

Yes.

I furrowed my eyebrows together.

_What was that? Common sense? Oh well… crazier shit has happened to me… like now..._

I snapped back to the world of the living to see the turtle being staring at me. Shit, forgot I make faces when I think. I glared at him, and he turned back to his work. I shook my head and slowly let the chains go slack. Seeing as he probably won't be letting me go soon, I got comfy. Using this time, I looked down at my body and narrowed my eyes.

A cast on my leg, bandages around an ankle, when I moved I could feel some on my stomach as well. I glanced back up.

I looked at my arms, seeing the scratches and bruises on them, before I leaned down and brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. I stopped and touched my head. More bandages? I glanced back up, seeing his back still turned.

I looked at my bruised hands, calloused palms, and bruising wrists. I looked back up when footsteps were heard, coming from the hall. TurtleMan heard them too and looked up in time to see _another_ turtle person in the doorway. This one had a blue bandana and a different skin tone. I narrowed my eyes when he turned his eyes to me. Mistrust shown in his hazel eyes, as mine probably showed the same, along with a few other emotions. I frowned, baring my teeth just a bit. I didn't like this guy. I didn't like either of them, but this one I didn't like the most.

"She's awake." His eyes didn't leave mine. "What has she told you?"

"Nothing, staying absolutely silent." The first turtle person said. "Just woke up a couple minutes ago." Blue nodded in acknowledgement before making his way towards me. I tensed, pulling at my restraints as I backed up as best as I could. He pulled up a chair and turned it around, sitting down with his arms crossed on the back.

"What's your name?" Why should I tell you? Oh yeah, you guys have me prisoner… well, no one said I'd be easy. "Who do you work for?" Where did I hear that before? He waited for my answers, which he never got. His frown deepened and he stood. He walked over to the first turtle. "What's wrong with her?"

"Besides being stubborn? Her body's probably suffering from shock and cannot process words." Yeah, that's it. "Her wounds are healing well, and she will be able to move freely in a day or two." Doesn't feel like it. Second turtle glanced back at me, I was still glaring, and nodded to the first turtleman, before he left. TurtleMan turned to me, offering me a smile to which I silently declined.

"My name is Donatello, and that was Leonardo." Sounds… renaissance-y. "My other brothers are Raphael and Michelangelo." Yeah… defiantly heard that from somewhere… maybe in school? Eh, don't pay much attention anyways… Oh, missed something. He was looking at me expectantly, and I raised an eyebrow, tilting my head. He sighed. "We won't get anywhere until you tell me your name…" Oh, that question again. Time for the famous question!

"Where am I?" He looked up at the sound of my voice, my head still tilted to the side. He blinked, before giving me an answer.

"In our home… the medical room exactly…" I looked away, still tense. "What's your name?" What's with that question? Oh, right.

"Jay Noel…"

"How do you feel?" He seemed pleased that I was talking. I cracked a weary smile.

"Like I got hit by a truck… tired…" He smiled.

"Get some rest, I'll get you some food when you wake next." He made for the door.

"Donatello…?" He paused looking back at me. "Leonardo… I don't work for anybody… I run my own business…" I laid down, unable to keep my guard up any longer. My body hurt, I'm tired, and I'm going to take advantage of the soft… warm… inviting bed…

_**TURTLE~**_

Like Donatello had said, he brought me some food when I woke up. A steaming bowl of soup was on the nightstand beside me, some water as well, and I was alone. I looked down at my restraints. My stomach growled.

Meanie.


	5. The wicked witch

**A/N: I'm beginning to really love this story. I mean, I did before, but now I'm getting comfortable with writing my ideas down freely. Still getting there with My Life, oddly, but other than that I'm writing down what I want with little doubts. Probably because in My Life, I have this whole thing planned out and… well, don't want spoilers now do we? ;P**

**Long chapter, yay =D Thanks to those who have been reading my stories, and I apologize that I haven't updated My Life that much. Yeah, it's a Halo story and this is a TMNT story, so sorry if I keep bringing it up. Ha, might be my way of advertising it xD; Haha…. Yeeeah… going to my grandparents' house next weekend. Again. Don't want to but, hey, kind of have to. It's really getting old. Thankfully this will be the last time for a while, since school's starting next month. Yay. Note the sarcasm.**

**I'm baking banana bread right now, my first loaf ever. The lemon/lime bread i baked the other week was my official first loaf that i had ever baked by myself. I'm starting to expand my baking skills! ^^ Cookies are my specialties right now, then comes bread and other bakery goods... yay. My sister's friend tells me my lemon bars were awesome; my family did too but, hey, you cant always trust family for their honest opinions. 20 minutes to go for the banana bread... mom said i should start selling them, with or without an official bakery job... i'm thinking about it... :D**

**I watched CSI last night and now i want to write a TMNT story witha cop... then i remembered reading this really great fanfic about a woman who tries to find the one who killed her partner and is making bombs. The turtles help her by pretty much leaving the bag filled with explosives in front of her and she gets hurt when she tries to follow the mystery helpers (;D). Then i think she escaped a couple of thugs by crawling, injured, into a sewer drain... unless if i'm getting mixed up with another fanfic. For the first half, i'm positive it's the same fic. To whomever wrote that, i would love to find and review your story. To whoever knows what i'm talking about, contact me on here and tell me the title and author because i've been trying to find that story all day. Thanks**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Some Father Daughter time, some hating mother time, and some bonding time for Jay and the turtles. Enjoy! ^^**

I sat on the bed, tired of observing my surroundings; a counter filled with medical crap, the desk Donatello sat at for a while, two chairs (Don's swivel chair and the other's now up against the wall), a calendar that told me nothing, a microwave on top of a filing cabinet, two night stands, and another bed beside mine. So really, it goes nightstand, bed, nightstand, bed. That's kind of it. Pretty boring. My restraints still there, and no one has checked up on me for about an hour. The soup's probably ice cold now, and my stomach has given up on growling (finally) about twenty minutes ago. A thought came to mind a few minutes ago, along with another common sensed answer.

_But what if I have to __**go?**_

Hold it.

So now I sit there, head hung, dozing, when the door slammed open. My head snapped up and I immediately glared at the person in the door way, only to raise an eyebrow at the sight before me. One of the green guys, by the look of his legs I mean, had his arms full of thin boxes. Looking closer, I saw they were games.

Eh?

I couldn't see their head, that's how many games there were. A bad feeling in my gut, I watched as they hobbled over to the desk and plopped the games down on the desk. They turned, a grin plastered on their face.

"How ya feeling, dudette?" An orange bandana on his face, baby blues looked at me expectantly as his grin never wavered. I glanced at the games, then back at him.

"Fine…?" His grin grew.

"Good, I'm Mikey, wanna play a game?" I didn't get to reply as he started telling me the titles of all the games he brought. "Oooh, haven't played this one in a long time!" Before I knew it, he was sitting on the bed with me with cards between us. The game was "Crazy 8's". I recalled playing this a few times when I was little, and the rules quickly came to mind as he handed me my cards. After the third game, he glanced behind me.

"Hey," He frowned for the first time he entered the room. "You didn't eat your soup!" I just look at him, before moving my wrists. He looks down at them. "Oh." He got up and walked over to the desk, before coming back and grabbing one of my wrists. He put a key to the lock, and in a second the chain dropped to the covers. I rubbed my wrist, watching as he put the soup into the microwave.

"What about the other?" He flashed an aploigetic smile to me.

"Sorry, dudette, Leo said you had to be restrained at all times. Still doesn't trust you and all…" He handed me my soup and a spoon. I set it in my lap and swirled the contents around.

"How come?" He sat back on the bed.

"Uh, since you attacked us." He said it like it was the obvious thing in the world. My temper flared.

"_Excuse me?_" He looked up at me. "_YOU_ were the ones who attacked _me!"_

"Well, that's true. But then you attacked us after that."

"Because you showed yourselves as _threats! _Of _course_ I would fucking attack you!"

"We were trying to get you away from the woman you were stealing from!"

"Stealing? _Stealing?_ I was fucking helping her you dumbass!" I glared at him. "Those fucking thugs were mugging her and I stepped in to help! Then you came and made me the bad guy!"

"We thought that you were one of the Dragons!"

"The Dra- _you fucking thought I was one of them?"_ The door opened to show another green person, this one pissed off.

"What's wit all the fuckin' yellin'?"

…

I looked from one to the other, then the other two.

_What now?_

It was silent for a _long_ time. Four green dudes staring at my handcuffed form. They had recuffed me, all the while Leonardo (I think it was) was scolding Mikey for taking one of my restraints off. Now, I sat, chained up, on a bed, every move being watched by four guys that look like turtles. Best day ever? No.

I looked down at my lap, my hands were just able to rest on my knees in my Indian styled pose. I licked my lips. My mouth felt like a desert… guess that's what I get for sleeping for so long. Pfft.

I glanced up at the green people. Two were looking at me curiously, one was looking at me with mistrust, and the other got tired of watching me and was looking around the room boredly. Well this looked like an interesting bunch.

So far, Donatello and Michelangelo were the better of the bunch. Red, who I'm guessing is Raphael, has only said one thing so far, so I can't really put him on the scale, but he's better than Leonardo. All he's done so far is look at me with narrowed eyes.

I looked down at myself and raised a hand. It halted an inch and a half above my knee. I twisted my wrist around and let it hang loose a little, seeing under the metal slightly. Yup; bruised. Did I thrash around in my sleep or something? It couldn't have been when I struggled to get away from the first two when I first officially met them, right? Oh well… it's better than some other pains. My stomach hurt, and it wasn't from hunger. Whenever I shifted in my position, the bandages rubbed against it and caused me to wince. My back was killing me, so I tried my best from moving it too much, keeping it straight. My leg, of course, was hurting. Ankle hurt, probably still sprained. My eye felt much better, but that pain was replaced by a migraine. Oh god, it felt like my skull was cracked open and my brain was exposed to the open air.

My wrist, that had the cast before, was still pretty sore. Luckily it was the one that would be behind me if I turned towards the four, so less strain would be on it.

I couldn't move my neck very far, it being cramped up from sitting in one position for too long, so I couldn't look over all of my wounds. I cleared my throat, since it seemed no one else would start any time soon.

"So… want to tell me why I'm here?" I raised an eyebrow, looking at everyone. Leonardo narrowed his eyes at me even more, his frown growing, Donatello and Michelangelo exchanged looks, and Raphael turned his gaze from the ceiling to me.

"You're here because we want answers." My eyes flickered to the other three before back to him. _Looks like you desperately want those answers._

"And the questions would be?" I raised an eyebrow, but he wasn't in the mood for my current mood of being sarcastic and a smartass.

"Who do you work for?"

"And like I said to Donatello, I run my own business."

"And what exactly, is that business?"

"It's not what you're thinking, that's for sure." I narrowed my eyes as his scowl deepened.

"Tell us."

"It seems that you're really the only one who wants to know." I waved a hand the best I could, at the other three that were just silently looking on.

"What is the purpose of your business?"

"To live, duh." I rolled my eyes, before stopping. Ok, maybe that wasn't the best answer to give…

"Who's threatening you?"

"No one, why do you care anyways? You guys nearly killed me, now you care if someone's threatening me? Green people are really confusing…" I shook my head, eyes closed.

"Green people…" Michelangelo looked down at himself. "Dudette, we're turtles."

"That explains the shell." I smiled. "Can you guys hide in them like smaller turtles can?"

"Nah, we can only duck our heads like them, but even then we don't do it much."

"Enough! What is your business?" Leonardo leaned in, inches from my face as he glared; I glared back.

"My _business_ is none of your concern. Now if you let me go, I _promise_ I'll leave you guys alone the best I can." Even though I wasn't even trying to bother, or even _find_ them for that matter, in the first place.

He looked at the others, Michelangelo and Raphael shrugged, and Donatello was thinking. He looked back to me, since he's obviously the leader.

"You can't be trusted." I sighed, rolling my head back.

"Ok. You're not getting it." I leaned forward, speaking slowly. "I have two jobs. One of them, is my business. Literally. The other, I'm an author. Do you _really_ think an _author_ could be a threat? Yeah, so I gave you guys the slip the first two times, but that's because it was late, and because I thought you guys were _going to kill me."_ I glared at them.

"Why did ya tink that?" Raphael asked, leaning back in his chair. I look at him.

"Really? You're _really_ asking me that?" He shrugged and looked away.

"Well we can't just let you go. You might tell somebody about us." Leonardo sat back in his chair, arms crossed as he eyed me wearily.

"Dude, I moved here this fall, and the only people I know are my regulars and my apartment's landlord." I leaned back against the bar, before shooting up. "LINDA!- quick, how long have I been here?"

"Uh, about ten hours…?" Donatello guessed. I struggled with my restraints.

"Shit shit shit shit _shit!_ Let me go, _**now!"**_

"Why, what's this Linda going to do?" Leonardo asked. I shot my legs out and wrapped my ankles around his neck, bringing us face to face as I spoke slowly, and darkly.

"She's going to do one thing, and one thing only. The worst possible thing, anybody could do. It's every teenager's worst nightmare."

…

"Jay! There you are!" An older woman hugged me close to her, crushing my ribs. Her dyed brown hair curled on top of her head, a red sweater and pants. She was a short, pudgy woman of the age of sixty seven.

"You're hurting… me…!" She let me go but held me at arms length before she started shaking me by my shoulders.

"Where were you? I was so worried when you weren't in your apartment this morning!" She stopped shaking me, and kept me up without showing much effort. I hung limp in her grip, dizzy beyond belief. I shook my head, giving her an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry I worried you, Linda. I went for an early run, since I didn't sleep very good last night."

"Well are you alright? It's dangerous early in the morning, and at night!"

_Yeah, thanks; had no idea._

She looked me over, looking for any damage. Luckily, the turtle people lended me some baggy cargo pants and a sweatshirt along with a beanie hat, covering the bandages and make-shift cast, not to mention the scratches and bruises. She hugged me again, this time less bone crushing. "Oh, just tell me when you're going to do something like that again, okay?"

"Ok, Linda… I'm sorry I made you worry." I glared out the window at a couple of laughing turtles. _"I will make your lives hell if you don't stop laughing."_ I mouthed, making them laugh harder. "Next time I'll leave a note or something… now can you please let me go? I have to go open up shop." She let go, brushing my shoulders as I hid a flinch.

"Oh, you don't have to do that today, I already put up a sign that today was your day off." She made a face, and kept patting my arms as if it'd get the lint and dirt off.

"What? Why?"

"Because, I called your parents."

"You _**what?**_ Why the heck would you- can you- _stop that!"_ I grabbed her wrists, stopping her before she could hurt me even more. "Why the _heck_ would you do that?"

"I was really worried about you… and your mother said if anything went wrong, for me to call her?" She gave me a sheepish smile but I turned away from her, throwing up my hands exasperatedly.

"I've been gone for only a few hours, and you called _her?_ Don't you remember what happened _last time?" _I paused, before hitting my forehead. "Never mind, that was in Tennessee. Listen," I spoke slowly. "What did she say?" She looked away, before sheepishly looking back at me.

"That she was going to be right over…?" I stared at her for a while, before slapping my hands over my face.

"Okay," I dug my fingers through my hair. "Call my mom, say everything's alright, and tell her not to come over."

"Why?" As usual, she's as dense as a rock.

"Because I have… School! Yeah, I have to do homework, log into my online schooling, that kind of thing. So tell her that there's no need to come over, alright?" She nodded before leaving to call her. I yanked on my hair before opening the window. I waved them over, not caring anymore.

Not a minute later, four turtles swung into my living room. I was in the small kitchen, a space above the counter the only way to see into the kitchen, a swinging door the entrance, a wall on the other side of the counter. I was drying my face after washing it, leaning against the counter.

"So, what was that all about?" Donatello asked.

"Parents." I threw the towel away and put a hand to my head. "Linda told them I was "missing" and called them, they're probably already on a plane over here." I walked through the door, into the living room where I punched Leonardo and Raphael in the shoulders. Leonardo glared at me even more.

"What was that for?" They both said, before glaring at each other. I pointed at Leonardo.

"For kidnapping me and keeping me against my will. And you," I pointed at Raphael. "kept attacking me. If you hadn't come at me that first time, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Escuse me, _we?"_ Raphael looked at me, arms behind his head.

"Yeah, 'cause if it weren't for you guys, my parents wouldn't be coming over, and I would be working right now. But no, you guys just had to butt in that night and beat me up. _Then_ I had to fucking hide my face for a week, then _two_ weeks. Do you know how much of a pain Linda is? Yeah, I love her like another mother, a _better_ one, but she can be a pain in the ass."

"Aren't you worried she will over hear you?" Donatello asked. I waved my hand sitting down in a chair.

"Nah, she's hard of hearing unless if you're within ten feet of her." I leaned back, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Oh man this is so bad…" Mikey walked over, giving me a smile.

"What's the problem? So your mom and dad are coming over, what could be the problem?"

….

"Honey!" A woman in her late forties entered the apartment, her short sandy hair styled and neat. She wore a gray jacket with black jeans, along with black boots. "How are you, are you okay? Are you hurt?" She gave me a hug, which I thought were always awkward. Like Linda, her hugs were tight, but only bone bruising. Thankfully. But it still hurt.

"I'm… fine Kathleen…" She let me breathe, looking over me like Linda did.

"Where did you get those clothes? You know that baggy pants will make you trip." Okay, I could just _hear_ the turtles giggling. My mother turned, looking around. "What's that sound?" The giggling stopped. Yeah, right when Mikey asked "what could be the problem", a knock was on the door. Yeah, she got here _that_ fast. She probably nagged the pilot to fly faster. Actually, that _does_ sound like something she would do.

"Oh, uh, the kid next door probably has some friends over. Some friends who need to keep their mouths _shut_ and stop _giggling_ because it's starting to become _annoying._ And if they _keep_ giggling and don't _shut their traps_, I'll go over there and _make_ them stop." I kept sending glares to the bedroom door.

"Oh Jay," She taps my arm. "Don't say such rude things. They're little kids, they don't know any better."

"Oh yeah," I send a glare to my cracked open bedroom door. "They have brains of eight year olds alright." Right when a knock was on the door, I shoved them into my bedroom and closed the door. Half of them being the nosy turtles they seem to be, they cracked the door open. "Where's dad?" I smile, changing the subject before she could go on.

"Oh he's getting the luggage." She grabbed a bottled water out of the fridge and smiled.

"Luggage?" A corner of my mouth twitched. "What… luggage?"

"Well, we" When she says we, she means herself and that dad had no say in it. "thought it'd be best to stay here for a while, to make sure that nothing would happen." Twitch.

"For how long?"

"Oh, about three days, maybe a week or so." She smiled, taking a drink.

_A week. A week with this crazy woman. Greeeaaat. Those turtles are getting a couple of ass kickings for making me deal with this shit._

I plastered a fake grin on my face. "Great, but maybe you should leave, say, tomorrow? If not today…?" I muttered.

"Why would we do that?" She stared at me, obvious to the fact that I hate her with all my being.

"Because, New York is a dangerous place to be, older people _are_ a greater target." I shrug as I say the lie. Ok, it's not exactly a lie, but oh well.

"Oh, Jay," She laughs. "I'm not old." Yeah, and the wrinkles on your face are from stress.

"No, of course not, Kathleen." I smile, but when her back is turned I rub my fist into my palm, glaring daggers at her as I shake my head warningly. An aged man, in his early fifties walks through the door, one black bag slung on his shoulder while his arms occupy the three pink suitcases.

"Daddy!" He immediately drops the bags and catches me as I run up to hug him. He's three inches taller than me, with gray hair. He's wearing a blue sweatshirt with a white t-shirt underneath with blue jeans.

"Jaybird! How are you sweetie?" He swings me around once, before letting go. He puts his hand over my head and measures me. "Have you grown? Damn you're getting tall!" He chuckles, but stops when the woman smiles and lightly scolds him.

"Peter, don't swear around the child."

"Dear, she's 17 now. I'm sure she swears all the time." He waved a hand and she frowned, pulling me into a one-sided hug.

"Oh hush now, my girl does not have a dirty mouth." I make a face that goes unnoticed by the woman, and move away.

"How've ya been, squirt?" My dad puts his hands on his knees, like he did when I was smaller.

"Pretty good, books are selling and the business is going good." I nodded, glad I wasn't alone in the room anymore with that female whack-o.

"Great!" He grins.

"So, Kathleen here," I jerk my thumb in said woman's direction. "Said you guys were going to stay here for a day or two. Is that right?" He nods. "Where are you guys going to stay?" My face hurts.

"I thought we could stay here, to spend some family bonding time." Kathleen cut in, smiling that same smile as she swung her arm like a chipper person would.

"Really? That's… _great._" They are _so_ going to get it.

"Yeah, isn't that great?" She hugs me. "Ah, we can spend some quality time together; a girls night out!"

"Yup… that's... _great."_ Somebody help me.

…

A hard object hit the wall and I kept them there by their shoulders.

"Whoa, there. T-Take it easy." Blue eyes closed as they tried to calm me down.

"'What could be the problem?' _What could be the problem?_ Now I have my dad and that… that _woman_ in my home! What do you _think_ could be the problem?"

"Jay, chill out. They're just staying for a couple days, right? It's not that bad." In the short time I've actually conversed with the turtles, they have grown on me considerably. Yeah we're still cautious of each other, and Leonardo still gives me those watchful, untrusting looks, but at least somebody's gotten past the weary looks and opened up. Of course that'd be the fun guy of the family; Michelangelo.

"Not that bad? You honestly need to be with that woman for ten minutes to understand my dilemma. That woman is _crazy!"_

"She actually seemed kind of nice." Donatello tried.

"Nice? I'd say she's kind of kooky myself." Raphael added.

"_Thank you!"_ I let Mikey go and walked away on the roof, coming to the side and leaning my arms on the ledge. "I hate that woman. Oh, and you guys can repay me by helping me."

"'Repay you'? Repay you for what exactly?" Leonardo asked, narrowing his eyes. I sent him a look before looking back to the busy traffic below.

"If _you_ didn't keep me there for that long, _she_ wouldn't _be_ here. In New York. _In my apartment."_

"Why'd ya keep callin' 'er 'Kathleen' anyways? Isn't she yer mom?" I sighed, a scowl being brought to my features.

"_Step_ mother." I said hatefully, before hearing one of them come over and took the spot next to me.

"Want to talk about it?" He said, half teasing.

"_Oh my god."_ I threw my hands up in the air, walking away from Don. "You sound like a therapist."

"You have a therapist?" Leo asked.

"That actually explains a lot." I slugged Mikey in the arm, causing him to wince with a smirk.

"Shut up, I do not have a therapist."

"Jaybird?" I whipped around, staring at the door to the door to the roof, then looked around only to find I'm alone. _How'd they do that?_ "Jaybird," I looked back, to see my dad walking through the door. "So this is where you've been hiding." He smiled, walking over to me. I leaned back against the edge as he leaned his arms on the railing. He looked at me before looking out. "That's some view." I meekly shrugged, causing him to sigh. He sat on the siding, folding his hands. I sighed when he patted the area next to him and complied, sitting next to him. He put an arm around my shoulders. "Listen, squirt, I know you don't like Kathy." I gave him a look. He laughed. "Ok, I know you don't like her a _lot_. But that doesn't mean you can't try and get along with her."

"Dad, I've been stuck living with that dumbass since a month after mom died. I _think_ if I wanted to get along with her, I would have without being forced to." I looked away, but he moved his arm, holding me closer. It was silent before he spoke again, quieter.

"You can't see the stars here." He noted, almost grimly. I nodded after another moment. "Your mother would have been proud, to see you here today." There was much more meaning in that sentence, then was let on. I glanced at him, before looking up at the sky. New York's lights blocked out most of the stars, making even the brightest stars hard to see.

"You really think so?" I sighed, looking down at my hands, almost ashamed. "Sometimes I think if it's even worth it." He kissed the top of my head, setting his cheek on it as he rubbed my arm. We sat like that for what seemed almost an hour, before an agonizing _familiar_ voice called out, wondering where "Pete-bear" was. I sighed; another father daughter moment ruined by that woman. Dad got up and stretched, flashing me a smile.

"She's going to be busy shopping and being a tourist, so you won't have to spend much time with her." He winked. "Get some sleep, Jaybird, I feel it's going to be a long day tomorrow." With that, he left. I sighed, closing my eyes before opening them and almost falling off the roof.

"How do you guys do that?"

"We're ninjas, dudette, you'd think you'd know that by now!" Mikey grinned. I waved him off.

"Yeah, whatever."

"What was all of that about?" Don asked. I wonder what part of the conversation he's referring to. I hopped down and turned around, looking out at the city with a grim face. I can't believe they listened to the whole conversation.

"Nothing. Just forget about it alright?" I felt an arm sling over my shoulders, a grinning Mikey practically in my face.

"Oh, somebody's in need of a happy pill." I shoved his face away with a laugh. Suddenly I stopped and groaned.

"Great, that means they'll be staying in the guest bedroom. I gotta go move my stuff, okay?" I walked over to the door before stopping, a thought came to mind. I turned back, almost fearfully. "I _will_ see you guys again… right?"

"Yah, you didn't think you could git rid of us that easy, did ya?" Raph smirked. I nodded, a small smile on my face.

"Good. G'night guys," I walked inside, being followed by four farewells. I sighed and leaned against the door for a moment, before walking on to my apartment.

…

"I don't trust her."

"Leo, you don't trust _any_ humans at first." Donatello said.

"Yes, but she could _really_ be part of the Foot clan." Leo tried.

"Leo, do ya honestly think, that girl could be part of the Foot?" Raph asked.

"Yes!"

"Do ya think she _is_ part of the Foot?" He raised an eye ridge. Leo sighed, rubbing his head.

"Not exactly… but she could be." He tried again.

"Yeah, she _could._ That doesn't mean she _is._ Shell, even _Raph_ doubts she's a Foot ninja." Mikey nudged said brother in the arm, earning him a look.

"I vote to just wait it out, and if we sense anything wrong with her, we'll deal with this then. Until then, let's just try to get to know her; she might be like April and Casey." Don said, earning a few nods. Leo sighed, before agreeing.

"We'll wait and see. If she shows any sign of being the enemy, we'll deal with her."


	6. Business found out

**A/N: Hey guys, another update. I'm really far ahead with this story, I have about 5-10 more thousand words. And now I keep biting my tongue. Ow.**

**Banana bread got a little too brown on top, but it should still be ok… the book said 50-55. It was 45. Yeah, kind of… But it'll still be good.**

**Anyways, enjoy :D**

"Thanks, come again." The bell rung as the last customer left, and I wiped my brow with my sleeve, going over and flipping the sign over. "Finally, thought this day would never end."

First Kathleen woke me up at 5, and made a breakfast I just _had_ to eat. I feel really bad for my dad, having to eat _tofu_ everyday just because of that woman. After distracting her enough to leave, I managed to escape without having to taste that vile food. It was bad when she had me try it at her house, I will _not_ eat it a second time. So, at my shop where I run my business, I showered and got ready for the day. Luckily, there's a small apartment above where I set up shop, with running water and I keep some clothes there in case things get too dirty.

So after that, since timing myself to see how long it takes to escape from my apartment and get here would take (4 minutes and 37 seconds, a new record for going around 18 blocks. No, my store isn't that far away, I could've taken my normal way, but Kathleen was chasing me with her tofu bacon and tofu eggs until I lost her around the 10th block.), then I prepared for a couple hours until 8 am rolled around and I opened up shop. I saw Kathleen a couple hours later, but she was across the street with arms full of shopping bags, and luckily didn't see me. Then, now, around 8:30 pm, I'm closing my little beloved store. I turned around and began sweeping, a small smile on my face. The bell rung and I turned around.

"Hey, the sign says closed, bud-" I cursed.

"So… _this_ is your business?" I cursed again when I saw his grin. I leaned against my broom, waiting for it to come.

"Yeah yeah, come on." I waved at him. "Bring on the shit." His grin widened.

"I'm not going to give you crap… I think it's kind of cute." He couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing, doubling over. I rolled my eyes after the second minute of nonstop laughing and whacked him in the head with the broom. That got him to stop.

"Ow!" He rubbed his head, looking at me.

"Maybe you shouldn't make fun of people's likes." I grumbled, continuing my chore.

"I'm not… making _fun_ of it, it's just…" I didn't pause in my sweeping as I helped him.

"Didn't think I was the kind of person that liked to bake?" I smirked, sweeping the pile of dirt into the dustpan and dumped it into the trash.

"I would have _never_ had guessed. I wonder what the others will think." He grinned again, receiving another whack on the head.

"Mikey. If you mention this to them, this broom will be up your ass. Bristles first." I warned and he grinned.

"So… can I try one?"

"Knock yourself out." I waved to the counter, rows of bakery goods and sweets on them. He jumped over the counter and opened the case, choosing his victim. At last he picked a cookie, one that I experimented on. He munched on it and grinned.

"This is good! How'd you get the rice crispies to keep their crunch?" He asked, mouth half full of ranger cookie.

"Make the dough, don't add the rice crispies. Grab a slab, half flatten it, then put rice crispies in the middle. Seal the edges together, gives the cookie a nice crunchy center." I smiled, glad that another person liked my baking. Though I started to get some regulars, the business has been moving slowly since I opened it. Not that it surprised me, there are many bakeries in Manhattan. Business has been growing though, so it's good.

"Nice. I might try that." He finished it off, before grabbing another and sitting on the counter.

"You bake?" I looked up at him from dusting the shelf under the window.

"Cook mostly, but baking's fun once in a while." I smiled.

"I'd go crazy if I went one week without baking." I admitted, almost guiltily.

"Then at least you won't get sick of your job." I nodded, agreeing.

"So… you're running your own shop, or _'business'_ as you put it, and an author by day. But by night you're a crime fighter?" He did the quote fingers.

"Pretty much, though I won't be able to do the last part for a few days… Not only do those hugs Linda and Kathleen give hurt, but I still have to heal. Hey, do you know what happened to my cast by the way?" I held up my more injured wrist, the one that had a cast on the other night.

"Yeah, Donnie determined it was just a precaution and that it was healed enough without a cast." I nodded before going back to my chores. I looked down at examined the tight bandages. When I found the cast off, I decided to tightly wrap them around it, a soft cast I like to call it.

"The regulars wondered what had happened to me the other day and why I looked so beat up, so I had to say I fell down the stairs." I giggled. "They believed me. Oh," I looked back at him, now eating his third different cookie; the classic chocolate chip. "Do you know how hard it is to run with a broken shin? It's painful too."

"Why'd you run if it hurt?" _Does this guy always talk with his mouth full?_ I thought, amused.

"I'd rather have my leg hurt for a couple hours than have a weeklong stomach ache. Kathleen 'surprised' me with a tofu breakfast this morning. I ran out of there as fast as I could." I laughed. He made a face. "Don't like tofu either?" He shook his head, grinning. "Good, 'cause you're never going to find it here. Well," I thought for a moment. "Unless if it's a special request… but still." I shrugged. "So, what were you doing, spying on me?" He coughed.

"I wasn't spying on you! I was… well, yeah, I was spying on you. But only because Leo said I had to keep an eye on you." I sighed.

"Does he really still think I'm a Dragon?"

"Worse; a Foot."

"Foot?" He looked at me, a triumphant smile on his face.

"I _was_ right, you don't know who the Foot are."

"Wouldn't it be _Feet?"_ I asked, eyebrow raised. He grinned.

"I know right? Anyways, they're made up of weird kids trained to be ninjas. Their leader, the Shredder, is evil and wants me and my brothers dead. But, recently, we killed him and his daughter, Karai, took over. Which brings me to what Raph said in our last fight. We just got done with another fight with her, that's why he was testy about girls being better fighters than him." He grinned sheepishly, scratching his cheek. "Although, he wasn't the only one who got their butts handed to them." I smiled and nodded, before it dropped.

"Hey, Mikey? What happened after Don's bo broke my leg?" He looked at me oddly, swallowing the last bit of his third cookie.

"What? You mean you don't remember it?" I shook my head, my features grim even as I tried to smile.

"Everything's black after it collided with my shin. I just remember pain, and then I sort of… woke up."

"Woke up?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Yeah… suddenly I was in Central park and you guys were coming towards me. I panicked and backed away onto the frozen pond. Then I remembered the ice cracking…" I shook the distant look out of my eyes and looked at him, curious.

"Well, you did start to act a little crazy after Raph threw you into the heating vent…"

"He _what?"_ He laughed, nodding. "No wonder I still have that migraine…" I muttered, rubbing my head with a wince. I locked the door and carried the cash register's tray to the back, Mikey following. I set it down on the counter in the kitchen and walked over to a mirror randomly placed on the wall. I removed a sailor looking hat and started unwinding the bandages I reapplied this morning. I winced when I saw the dark purple bruise on my forehead, and saw Mikey did as well. I checked the rest of my head out, wincing when it felt like my whole head felt like one big bruise. I sighed and reapplied the bandages, noting a few scratches near my hairline. I replaced my navy hat and put a dark green camouflage baseball cap on. I turned towards him and shrugged.

"How long are you going to be 'keeping an eye' on me?" He shrugged, sitting on the counter next to the money tray.

"I have a few hours to kill before I have to go back and 'report'." He rolled his eyes with a lazy smile. I walked over and started emptying the tray, counting it as I went.

"And where does the four turtle people live?" _Let's see, started out with three hundred in it…_

"In the sewers." He shrugged. _That explains the smell…_ "I still don't get why we had to blindfold you while taking you back up to the surface, it's not like you could remember how to get there." I nodded, agreeing.

_71, 72, 73._ I put three ones to the side, along with the three hundred I had already counted out. 7_5, 80, 85…_

"No one would look there," I waved a five around. "Smart." He nodded.

_125, 130, 135…_

A few boring minutes of silence later, I was done counting and shoved the money in my pocket. _Made $237. Pretty good, but it won't pay rent…_

I turned to Mikey and shrugged, eyes half lidded. Long day, I'm tired of working. "What do you want to do?" He thought for a few minutes before grinning.

"Do you play videogames?"

…

"Get the one on the left! No, your OTHER left!"

"What's going on in here?" I paused the game and we turn to see a not-too-happy Leonardo. "What is _she _doing here?" Well hello to you too.

"She's introducing me to Halo." Mikey grinned, but Leo didn't think that was a good enough of an escuse.

"Why is she _here_ though, Mikey?"

"Oh… she's hiding from her parents, why?" Leo narrowed his eyes.

"She can tell everyone where we live now!" I'm right here ya know. I waved at him, getting his attention.

"I won't do that, besides, you guys know where I live. And where I work." I grumbled the last bit, shooting a warning look to Mikey.

"Why don't you want them to know where you work?" Mikey asked.

"Because, they would either make fun of me, or my entire inventory will be gone in a few days." I stuck my tongue out at him before turning back to the game.

"Come on, only Raph would make fun of you… but only for a few days, a month tops." I rolled my eyes, smiling as I turned back to Leo.

"Anyways, even if I _did_ suddenly decide to blab about you guys, who would I tell? Just moved here this fall, don't have any friends, and the news would think I'm on some kind of drug." I counted off with my fingers, before looking up at him for a reaction. He sighed and nodded, walking away. I looked to Mikey and we grinned before playing Halo again.


End file.
